Mon permier Halloween
by Lou Rose
Summary: Ron raconte à sa fille Rose son premier Halloween.


_**Un petit OS assez ancien mais que j'aime particulièrement.**_

_Je suis devant cette maison, mon doigt à quelques millimètres de la sonnette d'entrée. Mon autre main serre doucement la tienne, toi l'autre femme de ma vie, ma petite fille, ma Rosie. Tu lui ressembles tellement c'est fou, tes yeux sont chocolats, tes cheveux en bataille. Et tu lis déjà ma petite Rosie, mordillant tes toutes petites lèvres, entortillant tes mèches rousses. Oui, tu es un peu ma fille aussi. Mais on est peut être pas obligé de raconter à quoi on s'occupe pendant qu'elle travaille tard hein ? Ton balai miniature est très bien caché en plus… _

_Je suis bloqué là… Quand soudain ta petite voix exaspérée me fit sortir de ma rêverie, elle ressemble tant à celle de ta mère._

_- Papa, pouquoi tu sonnes pas ? _

_- Parce que ma chérie c'est très important, c'est ton premier halloween moldu, c'est du sérieux, la recherche de bonbon, repérer les maisons susceptibles de t'apporter ton bonheur, et il peut même arriver que cet instant devienne magique, gravé à jamais dans ta mémoire…_

_- Ah … Et pouquoi ?_

_- Et bien, parce que tu es ma fille et que s'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi il faut être vigilant …Vraiment très vigilant… Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire ?_

_- Oh oui papa !_

_- Bien asseyons nous, viens sur mes genoux…_

_Assis contre la façade, toi sur mes genoux je commence alors mon récit._

_- Papa tu crois qu'ils ont des bonbons ici ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Ronnie on va voir … répondit Arthur en appuyant sur la sonnette _

_- Oh quelle jolie musique !_

_- Hum … Très inventifs ses moldus…_

_Tout à coup une petite fille brune, avec les cheveux éparts était arrivée un petit panier à la main, mon regard s'était alors figé. J'étais resté subjuguer devant cette petite fille, elle dégageait une confiance en elle qui m'avait hypnotisée et je le sentis tout de suite, une immense force intérieure, elle rayonnait… Un sourire immense étirait son visage, laissant apparaître deux dents plus longues que les autres. Tout de suite je décidais que c'était très mignon. Mon père m'avait alors interpellé :_

_- Alors Ronnie qu'es-ce qu'on dit à la petite fille ?_

_J'étais resté là sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, elle avait déjà ce pouvoir sur moi …_

_- Euh euh … des bonbons ou ou … un bisou ? M'entendais-je prononcer _

_J'ai tout de suite regretté ce que j'avais dis, un bisou ? Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? Mais finalement je m'étais dis que ce n'était pas plus mal, car le sourire de la brunette s'était encore élargit. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis dis, que tout au long que je vivrai je m'occuperai à faire illuminer ce sourire. Elle me répondit alors:_

_- Je te donne tous les bonbons, mes parents ne veulent pas que j'en mange, ils sont dentistes … Mais je peux avoir un bisou quand même ? demanda t-elle timidement _

_Je ne m'arrêtais pas sur le mot dentiste que je ne connaissais pas, seulement sur le fait qu'elle voulait bien un bisou …Je ne sais pas de quelle couleur était mes joues mais je parierai quelle avait cette couleur si caractéristique des Weasley._

_- Euh oui tu peux … Dis-je en m'avançant doucement _

_Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'avais posé mes lèvres sur cette joue d'une douceur exquise, elle sentait l'odeur du papier et de la vanille … Cette odeur je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, elle est ancrée en moi …_

_- Tu ne peux vraiment pas manger de bonbon ? Demandai-je une dizaine de secondes plus tard _

_- Non… Mes parents disent que ça donne des caries … _

_- Je sais pas comment tu fais moi j'adore ça ! Surtout les chocogrenouilles ! _

_- Les chocogrenouilles c'est quoi ça ?_

_- Euh c'est des bonbons en chocolat, on en trouve que très rarement ! C'est pour ça que tu ne connais pas ! Dit précipitamment mon père _

_- Mais papa on en trouve chez Zonko et partout au che… commençai-je_

_- Chili, oui on en trouve au Chili c'est là qui il y a ce magasin Zonko. Me coupa mon père_

_Je crois que c'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai percuté que la fillette n'était pas une sorcière… Tous mes espoirs d'amitié s'envolèrent alors en fumée ... Ma main avait alors attrapé le panier avec l'espoir de toucher sa tout petite main à elle, mais la anse était trop grande et sa main trop loin de la mienne._

_- Dis, tu t'appelles comment ?_

_- Hermione et toi ?_

_- Moi c'est Ron … Au revoir 'mione …_

_- Au revoir …_

_- Voilà ma chérie, c'était l'histoire de mon premier Halloween moldu._

_- C'était maman ! s'écria Rose_

_- Alors tu comprends pourquoi c'est important … On ne sait jamais …_

_- Tu sonnes maintenant ! Vite !_

_- Oui ma chérie, maintenant je peux …_

_Un son de sonnette retentit alors et un petit garçon châtain clair les cheveux en bataille apparu …_


End file.
